Forgotten Memories Of A Past Not Soon Forgotten
by Black-Rose72
Summary: Kairi has horrible nightmares about one of her friends. Her nightmares give her clues to where he is. Will she find him in time or will he be lost forever in darkness. CHAPTER 4 UP. Kairi tries to get info form her prisoner. Sora&Kairi Please Review
1. Haunted Dreams And Promises Of Long Ago

Forgotten Memories Of A Past Not Soon Forgotten  
  
Chapter 1: Haunted Dreams And Promises Of Long Ago  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney I use in this fan fic.  
  
Hope you like it. I worked really hard on this chapter. Review if you want a next chapter.  
  
***  
  
These dreams have haunted my every thought since the day he left. I can't sleep anymore. These dream show me what he has become. There all I think about. Even when I'm not asleep I can still see them. Him all alone in the darkness screaming out my name. The tortuous visions of his pain and suffering. Eventually watching him forget everything he once knew. He can't even scream my name any more. He doesn't even know who I am now. His memories seem to be lost forever in the darkness.  
  
I want to find him. I want to help him. But I'm am stuck here on my Island prison. There seems to be no way out. This place used to be full of laughter, but not now. Now this place holds nothing but tantalizing dreams and memories of a time that seems so long ago.  
  
I walk down to the Destiny Island beach. It is completely empty. Then sun is fading. Beautifully shades of pink, orange, yellow, and purple dance across the sky. Another memory I see us setting watching the sunset. Tears stream down my face.  
  
" I'll find you Sora I promise." I whisper to myself. These words fade away just like the sun.  
  
It's been one year.One long year since we parted. The last words Sora said to me I repeat over and over inside me head." Remember what you said before. I'm always with you to. I'll come back to you I promise." Since Sora hasn't come back I've decided to find a way to find him but so far I have found nothing.  
  
It's getting dark now. The stars glisten like tear drops. I have to find away off this Island I have to. I walk slowly up the sand covered beach. The wind blows through my reddish brown hair and then it falls back in place. Suddenly something catches my eye. The stars some of them begin to fall. It's happening all over again. The day I have waited for has finally come. The worlds have been reconnected. A small smile escapes my tired face. Now I know there is a way. I will find you Sora I will.  
  
***  
  
"Sora I'll help you." I scream. Sora's face is covered in the stains of blood and old burses.  
  
He pays no attention to me it's like he can't see me. A black robbed figure comes from behind me out of no where. It holds a black keyblade. These place is plain. There is nothing but the chains that bind Sora and the white nothingness all around. The figure moves closer to Sora and swings the keyblade at Sora's face. It makes it's mark. Blood flies every where.  
  
"Leave him alone." I yell at the robbed figure. He too ignores me. What's going on?  
  
" Tell me what you know." He says to Sora. He hurls the keyblade at Sora's face again.  
  
" Stop," I scream and close my eyes.  
  
I hear the sound off the keyblade clank against his face. Then the sound of more blood spattering on the ground. I open my eyes and see more gush from Sora's face. I can't bare the sight. It makes me feel sick so I look away.  
  
Another figure appears in font of my eyes. " That won't due any good." He tells the first black robbed figure. " You know he can't remember anything from the past."  
  
***  
  
How could I let myself fall asleep again? I hate these dreams. I watch the sky. It's a brilliant blue. A few seagulls fly by. Maybe today I can fly away too. I stand up. It's time to find the way off out of this cage.  
  
My eyes wonder around the small island. I look for anything special, anything different, anything at all that catches my eye. Nothing I have to find something.  
  
I watch Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie For a instant. They don't even look at me so I look away. For they like most everyone else think I have gone crazy. The loss of Sora and Riku was too much for her they say. Only one person on this island still believes me to be sane. That person is of course Sora's mother. She is the only one that I can talk to about anything at all, but still I hide my continuous nightmares from her.  
  
***  
  
The day is slipping away from beneath me. Still I have found no means of escape. So I sit and again watch the day turn to night. I feel as though this is where I should be right now watching the sunset. It's our connection. I feel so close to him while I watch the sky fade like we used to together. I close my eyes and feel the cool sea breeze blow through my hair. I wish you were here Sora. The sky turns to black and the stars come out. I still seat thinking.  
  
Suddenly the sound of feet hitting sand snaps me out of my trance like state. I turn to see who's there. I can't see anyone, but It's too dark to see much of anything.  
  
" Is...Is anyone there." I say into the dark night.  
  
No answer. Then the sounds of feet on sand are heard again.  
  
" Please tell me who's there." I plead. Again no answer.  
  
Then I see a figure walking toward me. I quickly get to my feet and slowly back up. My foot hits a root and I fall into the sand. The figure continues to walk towards me. I try to get up but the sharp pain in my ankle keeps me from it. I fall back on to the sandy ground.  
  
" I won't hurt you." a reassuring and some how familiar voice tells me.  
The figure bends down to look at my bleeding ankle. I can see the figures face. It's.................................  
  
*** TO BE CONINUED  
  
Please Review 


	2. Meeting An Old Friend

Forgotten Memories Of A past Not Soon Forgotten  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy I use in this fan fic. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 2 : Meeting An Old Friend  
  
***  
  
" Riku is that you?" I ask. There now is a continues pain in my ankle form the fall. I think I was too scared before to feel it.  
  
" We have to get out of here." He tells me. Then looks up at the sky and back down at me. More glittery stars are falling like the night before.  
  
There are so many things I want to ask him, but I don't think now is the best time. Riku tries to pull me to my feet. I start to fall back on to the ground. Then Riku catches me. My ankle can't support me. I think I twisted it.  
  
"Come on I'll carry you." he tells me.  
  
Riku picks me up on his back. Then starts to run through the dark night.  
  
Crash the sound of thunder echoes through the whole island. I feel cold drops of water running down my face. I have a strange felling in my heart like it's gone numb. There here. They're getting closer and closer.  
  
I scream one sunk there claws into my back. Riku summons a keyblade to his hand and slaughters the heartless that attacked me. I fell blood drip down my back and onto the ground. I feel so dizzy. My vision becomes blurred. They rain falls harder and harder. Which makes it more impossible for me to see so I close my eyes. I listen to the sound of Riku's feet as he runs and the clank of the keyblade as he slices the heartless.  
  
***  
  
Where am I? It so dark and cold. A heavy breeze sends a chill down my spine. What is this place. What happened? I don't remember. " Sora." I can see him laying face down on the ground. My feet carry me to him. I bend down. He tries to stand up. Sora looks so weak. I want to help him, but I can't my hands go right through him. It's another painful dream.  
  
" Please Sora just hold on a little more. I'm coming to find you." I tell him even though I know he can't hear me.  
  
He lays back down and try to get back up. I move closer to him and look in to his face. Tears come to my eyes. He looks so tired so wore. Sora can't take much more. He needs to get out now.  
  
I hear a voice in the distance." You know that fool Riku is looking for him." It's one of the black hodded figures.  
  
" Yes, but he won't find us. He will fail." The second says.  
  
" You said that about the girl, but he saved her didn't he.We were an able to capture her, and I believe she is with him now. Your mistake of letting him live caused us too lose the girl. You know we need her she is important for our plan to succeed." The first man told the other.  
  
" but...." The other said.  
  
The first cut him of." This time I want him dead. Do you hear me dead, and bring that girl to me."  
  
" Yes I will." He answered. ***  
  
" Kairi," Huh I heard my name being said over and over."come on wake up."  
  
I open my eyes and see Riku standing over me. I hadn't gotten a good look at him before now. His face is full of new scars and he was a little taller, but he still looks like the same Riku. Are you alright." He asks.  
  
I sit up in a bed covered with white sheets in a small room. My back is sore. I remember what happened now. I shake my head yes.  
  
" Riku, who has been trying to kill you." I ask.  
  
He looks at me."I don't know what your talking about." Riku tells me. He just doesn't want to tell me something.  
  
" Don't play dumb with me. I know someone is trying to kill you and they want to capture me." I screamed at him. Maybe I shouldn't be yelling at one of my friends I haven't seen in a little over a year, but I hated it when he lies to me.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about." He repeats to me. I can and could always tell when he was lying to me." Stop right now and tell me the truth." I was starting to get more agitated.  
  
" Okay," He admits." Your right, but how do you know."  
  
" I have dreams of Sora all the time." I explained the whole thing to him,how they torture him and what the place looks like." Now tell me who are they."  
  
Riku sighed and looked into my face." They are the ones who claim to control the heartless , but I know there the ones being controlled like I was." He looks away.  
  
It looked like Riku blamed himself for what happened a year ago. " It wasn't your fault. What happened before you know that don't you." He stays silent. " Riku."  
  
" Are you ready to start looking for Sora." He asks trying to change the subject. " I think I have an Idea of where he might be form your descriptions of the place in your dreams. We should start to look there end of the world."  
  
" Okay lets go. I have been waiting since the last day I saw Sora to find him." Riku wasn't ready to tell me. I'll just have to wait. " Oh ya I forgot to ask how did you get a keyblade."  
  
"I don't know one day I was surrounded by heartless and it just came to me." Riku told me.  
  
" Oh." I say.  
  
" Come one lets go now. We have to walk through this heartless infested town, and get to my gummi ship other side."  
  
" You have a gummi ship" I ask.  
  
" Yeah how do you think I got to Destiny Island and here by walking." He tells me.  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	3. An Unlikely Keblade Master

Forgotten Memories Of A Past Not Soon Forgotten  
  
Chapter 3 : An Unlikley Keyblade Master  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own an Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney I use in this fan fic.  
  
Please Please review  
  
***  
  
The streets are dark and cold. The few people I see look like the dead. I have never seen a place like this so cold so lonely so deserted even though it has people. Trash litters the ground ever I steep. The dumpsters on the sides of the ally are over flowing.  
  
" Riku what is this place." I ask the silver haired boy walking beside me.  
  
" I don't know what this place is called. It was the closet world to use so I came here. All I know about it is that it was taken over by the heartless." Riku tells me.  
  
It's getting darker by the second as we walk down the long depressing streets. So far I haven't seen any sign of a heartless. I do feel them but it's very faint. Maybe this horrible place is just making me feel like this.  
  
A man with a cane steps out of the alleyway. He looks like an old beggar with a torn black coat and a gray beard. The man watches us with menacing yellow eyes. It's so creepy.  
  
" What are people like you doing in this town?" He asks Riku.  
  
"Leaving," Riku tells him in a calm but firm voice. I follow him as he steadily walks past the old man.  
  
" Stop," He yells at us. Riku doesn't stop so neither do I. " Stop I say."  
  
" What do you want?" Riku says then turns around.  
  
" Only for you to die." The man says in a different voice.  
  
Heartless appear around us hundreds circling us like vultures coming in for the kill. The man's form changes into someone that I know only in my nightmares. Riku summons his keyblade to his hand. The mans cane has also transformed along with his body into a black simmering keyblade.  
  
" Kairi, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can. The ship is on the other side of town. It should be able to find. Go." He shouts at me. I am reluctant to go and stand still. So much anger flows through me I want nothing else but revenge on this guy for what he did to Sora in my dreams.Who am I. I'm scaring myself.  
  
" Go now." Riku's words echo into my ears. His keyblade clashes with the man from my worst dreams. The sound bring me back from my state of anger and I realize how terrified I am of the situation. I run through the swarming heartless. That's what Riku told me to do. I have only been more scared then this once in my life. That was the day I thought I might have lost Sora forever. The day before Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts.  
  
The heartless are like blood hounds tracking a rabbit. There so fast I can barley stay in front of them. One of there claws hits my left just enough to get me of balance and I stumble. I try to get up but there isn't enough time. They completely surround me.  
  
"Trapped," this word falls from my lips.  
  
I close my eyes. Sora and Riku wouldn't give up so easily and neither can I." This time I'll fight." I whisper into the wind.  
  
A golden light engulfs me. What's happing? It disappears and in my hand I hold a beautiful gold and white keyblade. So I use it. I have never used a keyblade before.I manage to slice and dice enough heartless to run back towards Riku. I know he told me to go to the gummi ship, but what if he needs help. Now I have a way to help. I fell another surge of anger come over me.  
  
I see Riku and the once old man in an all out war. Riku doges a strike to his arm. Then deals a critical blow to the man in black. Riku tries again to hit him, but the man is ready this time and jumps back. " Die," He yells launching another attack at Riku.  
  
The fatal attack misses him by an inch. I finally make my way to the battle Riku sees me and mouths get out of here. I don't run this time. I hide my keyblade from them both and step forward. I have a plan. The man sees me now. He runs to me as fast as he can and grabs me from behind. I didn't have any time to react. He places his keyblade to my throat.  
  
" Move and she dies." He yells to Riku. He begins to step forward then stops.  
  
" He wont hurt me." I yell to Riku. The man jerks the keyblade closer to my throat to shut me up.  
  
Now is the perfect time. I make my keyblade appear and hit him over the head with it. The man falls backwards and is completely unconscious. Riku stares at me with his mouth wide open.  
  
"How did you? What did you?" He begins, but the heartless are coming.  
  
" Take him." I say to Riku." We can use him to find out where Sora is."  
  
He gives me a look that says alright and picks up the man. The heartless begin to chase me all over again as we make our way to the gummi ship. One of them gets to close to me and I hit it off to the side. Finally we make it to Riku's ship. It took enough to get here.  
  
We decide to tie the guy up for now. When he wakes up will question him on where Sora is and will use force if we have to.  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


	4. An Attack

Forgotten Memories Of A Past Not Soon Forgotten  
  
Chapter 4: An Attack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy I use in this fan fic.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter finished. I still have to write a new chapter for my other story too. I have been busy with school, homework, shopping, I had to go visit my relatives in another state for a week, and I had some major writer's block especially for my other story. If you have any ideas about a next chapter I would love to hear them.  
  
Please Review  
  
***  
  
Well Riku is in one of the rooms in the back of the ship questioning the guy. He has been for a while now, but hasn't gotten him to tell him anything yet . I sigh.  
  
" Come on we know you know where Sora is tell us now?" He yells out loud. It echoes through the whole ship.  
  
Silence It's no good. I watch through the half opened door as I stand in front of the huge window of the ship. Riku mades his keyblade appear and begins to swing it around. I hear Riku threaten the man under his breath. It's no use he won't talk. Part of me feels sorry for the guy Riku's screaming at, but the rest of me feels like this guy should be hit in the head with Riku's keyblade. I'm so confused.  
  
I run up to the door." Riku let me talk to him."  
  
He turns around and looks at me. Then he turns his head and looks at the stranger.  
  
"Okay," he nodes his head.  
  
I walk up in front of our prisoner. " Just be careful he might try to trick you." He whispers into my ear and walks away.  
  
The man is still tied to the chair. I look at him. Anger starts to well up inside of me. I want to see the face of this man who helped hurt him. So I flip up his black hood. Under it is a young man only about 15 the same age as Sora. He has blonde hair and deep green eyes. My eyes lock with his. My anger begins to fade away. Tears try to escape my eyes tears for Sora, but I hide them.  
  
" Please please," I say to him." tell me where Sora is. What you tell me might be the only way to find him. I need to find him. I know he's in pain.Sora is more important to me then anything. He is my best friend. He is." I stop I can't talk anymore. I stay silent for a while.  
  
He stares at me." Please." I whisper. " Haven't you ever had a friend you would do anything for? You must have had a friend or have a friend now. I know you must know how I fell."  
  
" I," I can't believe it he begins to say something to me." I think I had a friend once. If I close my eyes long enough I can see her. I can't even remember who she was maybe she was my friend, my sister, or someone else. Sometimes I whish that I could find her and ask who she is."  
  
I wonder If what is happening to Sora happened to him. It seems like he used to be a good person. " Will you help me?" He snaps out of his thoughts.  
  
" No I can't. Why would I help you." he snarls at me.Huh he is a different person now.  
  
" Then you get to stay tied up." I tell him coldly. He begins to wiggle in the chair moving it slightly. " When you decide to help me all see about getting you out of that chair."  
  
I walk out of the room. " Well what did you find out." Riku asks.  
  
" Nothing about Sora." Riku can sense my disappointment." But I think I found out something. That guy he has no memory of his life before becoming what he is now and there more to it then that. I think his old self is inside him somewhere waiting to get out." I tell him everything the whole conversation we had.  
  
" So all we have to do is find who he really is and I'm sure he'll help us." I say to Riku  
  
" We can try but It's going to be harder then you say it is, but if anyone can do it you can."  
  
The alarms ring on the ship. Flashing red lights shine all over the whole the gummi.  
  
"Riku, what's happening."  
  
He runs to the window. "It's a heartless ship."  
  
The whole ship shakes. It just rammed right into our side. I look out our window and into the other ships'. I see the other hooded man who I have only seen before in my most horrible nightmares driving it. Riku makes our ship go in full speed. The heartless ship is right behind us. Our gummi is way to slow and the evil ship knocks into us from behind.  
  
" Were need to land the closest world to here is Travers Town." Riku tells me. " We're right on top of it. Kairi, land our ship now."  
  
" I'll try." I sit down next to Riku. He pulls the trigger for our missiles They hit the other ship dead on.  
  
All I have to do is land the ship. I have never done this before. I see a two big red buttons I'm almost sure one of them lands the ship, but which one. The sound of more fire from the other ship makes me more nervous then I already am. Okay I'll just pick one. I hit the red button nearest to me and to my surprise it the right one. We start to land.  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please Review 


End file.
